


My Hero's Omega

by charlotteXOyates



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breeding, Canon Universe, Dirty Talk, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteXOyates/pseuds/charlotteXOyates
Summary: "...are you saying you want me to breed you? Breed you like a proper omega bitch?"Those words alone caused an intense and unbearable heat to spike through Lance's body, evoking needy whines from him. He turned his head to expose his undefiled, velvety neck even more, desperate beyond desperation.Written for ABO Week.





	My Hero's Omega

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a lot more things for ABO week, but I might not get around to it, so, I hope you at least enjoy this one!

For a long time now, Lance had looked up to Shiro as his idol, the person he wanted to be just like. The person he wanted to meet someday. Because of this, he worked his ass off every day, did everything in his power to become a person good enough to look his hero in the eye and tell him he wanted to be able to stand next to him. And he did it. The series of events that lead up to their meeting was crazy and literally out of their world, but he did it. He had successfully managed to stand by Shiro's side!

...and by his other side. And behind him, and now...well, right beneath him. Lance could barely understand it either; everything had moved so fast. Over the course of the last few days he'd been feeling a little strange—sudden attacks of dizziness here and there, unusually large secretions of body heat and bodily fluids, a more frequent need for water...he hadn't really paid it much mind. They were in space, after all, so their day-to-day needs were probably different, or something…

To be clear, it wasn't like he'd never gone into heat before; he was practically fully grown, after all, so of course he'd already presented as an omega and experienced several teenage heats. It was just...he'd never experienced a heat like this one before. Normally, heats hit like a bitch, taking over your life and ruining you until you used a toy enough times to reach completion. This time, however, it was like his body knew there was an alpha just waiting nearby, and so, instead of sending strong shockwaves, it came on in tempting, teasing intervals, stringing the alpha along until it was too late. This had never happened to Lance before, so, he'd had no clue what was going on. He couldn't really complain, though, when there was a two-ton weighing chunk of pure man meat towering above him, eyes scanning over his body like a hospital monitor.

The scent of his heat grew thicker in the air with each passing second, eliciting a chain of growls from Shiro's throat of an aggressive nature which he'd never heard from the man before. Just hearing that deep, rumbling voice sent shivers through Lance, although he was shivering for a multitude of other reasons, too; his lack of clothes being one of those reasons.

"Shiro…" He muttered, voice laced with a haziness that showed how far into this he was. Liquids leaked from his hole, wetting the bed sheet beneath him as Shiro took his sweet time crouched above him, trailing warm kisses down his jawline, and as much as Lance enjoyed the gentle care, he was more than desperate for some actual action.

"Shiro!" He asserted himself louder, spreading his legs to try and give Shiro the message. Whereas his heat had been a teasing shit beforehand, it was attacking him in full force now, strengthened by the fact that he was a virgin and his first time was about to be with the man who he'd always looked up to. This was easily the hottest thing he'd ever experienced, and his heat as reacting accordingly.

Shiro paused above him to look him in the eyes, lust glinting in both of their irises. "Lance...you're sure you want this? I could always just help you with just my mouth." Despite saying that, Shiro was already rubbing his dick all over Lance's ass, and while Lance found it amusing, he also found it incredibly hot how Shiro was saying one thing while his body said another. Also, his dick was the single most massive thing Lance had ever seen, so that was something.

"I'm way past the point of wanting it, Shiro. Come on, hasn't my heat been bothering you all week?" He did his best to shoot Shiro a provocative grin. "Go wild on me. Fuck me into the next decade…" He let his head fall to the side, exposing the soft, untouched skin of his neck and pushing his ass back against Shiro's cock. "...alpha."

That one word had more of an effect than anything else Lance had been saying, and he could see the switch go off in Shiro's eyes, could see them darken and gloss over with primal lust. It made him smirk to himself, because he was so happy to have been born an omega. He was born with the ability to make Shiro, a patient and relatively passive man, turn aggressive and feral with the need to assert dominance. It was wonderful.

"Careful what you wish for…" Shiro breathed out huskily, pulling his hips back so that the head of his cock was pressed against Lance's pulsing entrance while his fangs grazed Lance's ear lobe. Then, without another moment to waste, Shiro punctured past Lance's hole, sending the electric shock of penetration through both of their bodies.

Another reason Lance loved being an omega as opposed to a beta; natural self-lubricant. It came in real handy when dealing with a cock as massive as Shiro's.

His back arched up off the bed as he grabbed a handful of bed sheet, toes squeezing and walls contracting and opening up for Shiro as he slid his cock in farther and farther, stretching Lance's virgin hole out to the max.

"Oh god…" Lance whispered, sparks traveling up his body as Shiro buried himself deep enough to touch his guts.

"Shhh…" The larger man urged gently, nibbling against his ear. "Relax for me, Lance. Relax."

Lance did as told, slowing down his breaths and just letting Shiro slide into him. The natural lubricant helped, but once inside, his body still needed a few moments to adjust. As such, they stayed put for a while, with Lance relaxing and adapting to the feeling of something so large inside of him for the first time ever.

About a minute into the adjusting period, Shiro rocked his hips forward slightly, hips trembling in impatience, and Lance couldn't help but snicker at that. "Eager, hm?"

Shiro grunted in response, purposefully rocking his hips forward again. "Only as eager as you are."

Lance gasped. "Wow, that's a lot. You wanna fuck me so hard we both lose our minds then, hm? You wanna breed me like any good alpha would do to an omega?"

It was supposed to just be teasing, but as soon as he said that, his hole flared around Shiro's cock, and both of their faces reddened a bit. Thankfully, Shiro's lust won out over the awkward pause, and he began pulling back, taking Lance's ensuing moan as a sign that his body was ready.

"You're lucky that your very first taste of alpha dick is gonna be mine," Shiro stated, delving into a cocky attitude that Lance had never seen before. "But maybe unlucky, too. Because after me, you'll never be satisfied by any other cock ever again."

Lance squirmed in delight at that, melting beneath the intensity of Shiro's sudden possessiveness. "I don't want to, don't want anyone's cock but yours!" He declared.

Shiro growled in satisfaction at that before slamming his hips forward, and just like that, the fucking officially began. His cock rammed Lance's hole open without mercy, grunts leaving him with every thrust as the tip of his cock hit places inside of Lance that he hadn't even been aware he had.

If sparks had been flying through Lance before, now his nerves were straight up on fire as he was pounded against the bed, legs spread on either side of Shiro's body and eyes wide as he gripped onto the bed for dear life and cried out in pleasure. He was a virgin no longer; he was discovering what it truly meant to be dominated by an alpha.

He could feel his walls pulsing and reshaping around Shiro's cock, doing whatever they could to take him in more easily and allow him to thrust harder and deeper. Lance could hardly believe how incredible this all was as his head fell back against the bed and he let his body fall lax, like a ragdoll, so Shiro could just fuck him and fuck him and _fuck_ him.

"That's no good, what happened to your flare from earlier?" Shiro snarled, panting between thrusts as his fingers dug into Lance's hip bones. "Come on, I'm not fucking a dead body here. Perk up and give me a reason to consider a round two, omega!"

An intense wave of arousal washed over Lance upon being called 'omega' as opposed to his actual name, and now he understood how Shiro must've felt when he had called him 'alpha'. His back was immediately arching up off the bed as he wrapped his legs around Shiro's waist, tensing his muscles and squeezing his walls around Shiro's cock.

"Is this incentive enough, big guy?" He moaned, desperate to convince Shiro to consider a round two by rocking his tightening ass back against Shiro's harsh thrusts.

Shiro's balls slapped against his ass, filling the room with the sound of skin against skin, which only served to arouse them both infinitely more. "Fuck...you make a good case for yourself," he growled, teeth traveling down to graze across Lance's unsullied neck. "Been so long...fuck...since I had a virgin omega beneath me…!"

The constant emphasis on his omega status was getting Lance hotter and needier than ever. Constant moans and cries escaped him now as he bucked his hips back into Shiro's decimating and powerful thrusts, and he swore he could feel his insides quaking from how hard he was being fucked. He loved this; he loved getting fucked by an alpha more than he ever thought was possible, and of course his pleasure was only doubled by the fact that it was Shiro who was doing this to him.

Clearly, Shiro was loving it just as much as he was; at least, if his satisfied moans and blissful face were anything to go by. "You're a natural at this, aren't you…? Fuck! You take cock like a pro!" He praised, sucking on Lance's neck as he speared him open again and again.

The thought of being a natural appealed to Lance greatly, and suddenly he was doing whatever he could to further please Shiro, whether it be clenching his ass muscles to the point where he was hurting himself or crying out Shiro's name; whatever it took to bring his alpha more pleasure, he would do it. That was the essence of being an omega.

"Fuck me, Shiro! I...I've wanted this for so long…!" He wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck, joining his legs around his body until he was clinging onto him for dear life as his hole was destroyed.

Shiro growled in response, grinding his hips forward with each thrust. "You have, have you? Tell me how long you've wanted this for! How long have your heats been making you want my cock up your cunt?"

Lance shrieked in pleasure at the added force behind Shiro's hips, like a jackhammer chipping away at his insides. He could barely find it in him to think of an answer to Shiro's questions, trying to figure out exactly how long he'd been having fantasies of his idol for. Eventually, he figured it was impossible to gather all the specifics while he was being pounded into oblivion.

"I...I touch myself to the thought of you…" He admitted, digging his heels into Shiro's muscular back. "Ever since we first stepped into the castle, I...I've thought about you n-naked…! Shiro, please…!" He whined as Shiro's cock rammed into the most sensitive areas of his ass, legs briefly weakening into jelly around Shiro before he managed to tighten them around the man's waist once again out of sheer determination to make this the best experience for both of them.

"That so, huh. Ever since then?" Shiro grunted, trying to sound amused, but it was hard for any of his words to come out as anything other than arousing right now as he fucked straight into Lance's sweet spot, causing stars to dance across his vision. "Fuck, that's so hot...bet you screamed my name each time you got off…"

Lance threw his head back against the mattress, eyes flickering back and forth between squeezing shut and flying wide open. His body was so sensitive he could feel every movement of Shiro's cock inside him, sending waves of pure ecstasy crashing into his body that only heightened his heat even more.

"Yes...yes…! Shiro!" He whined, thrashing beneath him and desperately grinding his ass back against Shiro's cock each time he thrust forward. He wanted more, he needed more, Shiro was ravaging the inside of his body but it still wasn't enough. He needed…

"Your knot…"

Shiro's eyes widened a fraction, although he didn't let the surprise stop his hips from fucking into Lance. "What was that?" His voice shook, and it was clear he wasn't asking to make sure he heard correctly; he was asking to make sure Lance understood what he was asking for.

"Your knot…!" Lance elaborated, hugging his body against Shiro's harder. "I need your knot, Shiro...I need you to make me big and round…"

They both glanced down at his stomach, and a low growl vibrated from the back of Shiro's throat as he lowered his head to Lance's ear.

"...are you saying you want me to breed you? Breed you like a proper omega bitch?"

Those words alone caused an intense and unbearable heat to spike through Lance's body, evoking needy whines from him. He turned his head to expose his undefiled, velvety neck even more, desperate beyond desperation.

"Yes, please Shiro...I want you to be my first knot...and I want you to breed me…!" He was very convinced that, despite the intense pleasure raking through him from Shiro's cock, his heat wouldn't disappear without Shiro's seed planted in his body.

Shiro was fucking Lance with even more determination now, panting and growling into his ear. "Is that right? So, you're so slutty that you want your very first time to get you knocked up? Is that it? Are you...sure? Fuck...tell me now, because pretty soon I won't be able to stop myself from getting you pregnant…" Shiro strained his eyes shut, trying to keep himself under control long enough for Lance to make his final decision. Luckily, Lance didn't need any time.

"Shiro," Lance's nails dug into his muscular back, feeling up his shoulders as they rippled from the effort behind each thrust. "I'm sure...please, all I want...all I want is for you to knock me up...I just want you to knot me, to _breed_ me!"

That was all Shiro needed to hear as any semblance of self-control faded from him. With a roar, he began slamming his cock into Lance with the full intent to breed him, sucking on his neck and letting his teeth graze against the skin, promising to leave his mark.

Between the feeling of teeth against his neck and the swelling of Shiro's knot against his hole, Lance was as aroused and excited as one could possibly be. He had no problems with getting bred after his first time—especially if it was with Shiro.

He could feel his own orgasm approaching, building up at record speed. He was going to cum just from having Shiro's dick fucking him, and he wouldn't want it any other way.

"Shiro...alpha, I'm close!" Lance announced, gasping violently as Shiro growled and pushed his face against Lance's neck harder. Primal instinct was really beginning to take over as Shiro's cock struggled to thrust into him due to how large the knot was growing, but he managed to continue fucking Lance, muscles straining harder than before.

"Shiro…!" Lance cried in warning once more, eyes widening to the size of saucers from how violently his insides were being fucked. The sensations that traveled through his walls and up his body were unlike anything he could ever hope to achieve with a toy, and he melted under the strength of Shiro's passion, screaming out in ecstasy. "Shiro, knot me!"

"Fuck, I'm cumming, I'm...I'm giving you my seed…!" Shiro groaned, forcing his cock as far as possible inside Lance. They both let out cries and shouts of euphoria as Shiro swelled to full size in Lance, walls clamping down, and then, hot, searing white washed over them.

Lance was barely able to stay conscious, and he couldn't even feel his own orgasm take over him. The only thing he felt was Shiro's cock pulsing against his prostate as it shot hot, thick cum deep into his body. Within mere seconds, he could feel the warmth reaching his stomach; he'd never felt more full than he did in that moment.

"Good omega...good omega...fuck…!" Shiro groaned, sinking his teeth into Lance's neck, leaving his mark there while his cock continued to leave its mark inside of his body by constantly firing more and more loads of seed for Lance's body to harbor.

Electricity struck his spine at the feeling of the mark being left on his neck, sending an entirely different type of ecstasy through his body. He went limp beneath Shiro, eyes rolling back as his orgasm died down, and his hole obediently took in every drop of sperm Shiro fed it.

"That's it...do you feel that? That's the feeling of getting bred," Shiro growled, hand rubbing up and down his expanding stomach. "How's it feel having my seed in you?"

Lance found it hard to breathe, and even harder to think, but he did his best for his alpha. "...feels...so good…" He whispered, eyes fluttering shut as Shiro's orgasm began dying down. He could feel the plentiful cum taking to his body like water to a sponge. His unbearable heat was replaced now with the fullness of his stomach, and he slumped backwards, spent. "So good...thank you, Shiro...thank you, alpha…"

Shiro let him fall back onto the bed, legs and arms unwrapping around him as he flopped down. He pressed his lips to the bite mark on his neck, hands still gently rubbing his stomach.

"You were so beautiful, Lance...you're even more beautiful like this. So beautiful all fucked up and bred by me. Fucked full of my seed." He trailed his kisses down to Lance's stomach before beginning to build a nest with the nearby blanket. Half-way through, however, he hesitated, slowly moving his gaze back over to Lance. "You...you're sure you're okay with this?"

Lance strained to lift his neck up to look at Shiro, giving him a tired but reassuring smile. "You're my hero, Shiro...and now, I'm my hero's omega...I don't think I could be any more okay with this."

They held each other's gaze for a few seconds before Shiro smiled at him and reached over. "Okay. I'm happy, too. Now come. You have to rest. That was your first time, after all, and I didn't hold back. You must be tired. You're amazing for being able to handle it."

Lance smiled weakly, and as soon as the knot deflated enough for Shiro to exit him, he let Shiro guide him over to the impromptu nest, curling up a bit and sinking into the blanket, content with the warmth in his stomach. "Thank you, alpha…"

"Shhh…" Shiro set himself down to spoon Lance from behind, curling his body around his protectively and kissing the back of his head. "All is well. Now, sleep. Sleep, and we will talk more tomorrow."

Sleep. That sounded more than appealing to Lance at the moment, so he slowly shut his eyes, nestling his body back against Shiro's.

An hour ago, he was a virgin. Now, he was a properly bred omega—bred full of Shiro's fertile seed. He couldn't be any happier with his life choices.

**Author's Note:**

> **Wanna keep up with my writing and catch updates on my works, or do you want to interact with me and ask me questions? Follow me on Tumblr at the link below! I would LOVE to mingle with you all!**
> 
> <https://charlottexoyates.tumblr.com>


End file.
